


F*ck You

by Chris Heavens (chrisheavens)



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisheavens/pseuds/Chris%20Heavens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris can't seem to break old habits, but Piers is more than willing to deal with him - war zones be damned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	F*ck You

Chris was trying to reload his gun, cursing under his breath as he dropped the magazine to the dirt to rub at his temples.

"Can't see straight, can you, Captain? Dammit, Chris, I told you."

"Shut it."

Chris' bark was becoming as bad as his bite, but Piers wasn't backing down. Instead, he kneeled right in front of his face.

"God, you stink. Had a full bottle of whiskey tonight, right?"

Chris' eyes were sharp and frightening when they flashed briefly up at him.

"None of your damn business."

Piers scowled, watched as Chris tilted his head back against the dirty wall behind him, half of his gear covered in the blood and worse stench of a downed B.O.W.

"It is when I'm risking my ass to save yours. Now's a pretty good time to start giving a shit. We have to report."

Chris had his knees up, rested his thick forearms on them as he sat looking tired and worn on the ground, giving Piers a pointed look. But he opened his com, advised their checkpoint was secure and the monster had been blasted to holy hell. Peace for an hour, tops. Over and out.

Piers shifted, fighting down the usual frustration, standing and brushing off his gloved hand before extending it toward the other man.

"Time to head back. We'll get you cleaned up, but this is the last time I keep a secret like this. Face it - you save people. You're a captain because you're damned good at it. We don't have a choice to give up, so start getting it together."

Chris lifted his hand to swat Piers' aside, releasing a small, breathy groan of exertion as he slowly got to his feet.

"Fuck you."

There was only the indication of a slight huff of breath before Piers was using his full sobriety against the stubborn man. Chris barely pulled his arms up against the unexpected attack as Piers grabbed him, spun him, slammed and pinned his chest hard against the jagged wall behind the bulky man.

"I've had it, Captain. I've had it. You don't want to be the bigger man? Then I'll be the bigger man. No one's got your back like I do. I'm here for a reason, Chris, and you damn well better believe it."

Chris' mind was swimming, the adrenaline from the fight was slacking off and letting the booze seep back in until he was left with a wash of confusing chemicals, fighting back the urge to vomit against the wall he now faced. Work didn't wait for you to sober up. His body felt heavy, useless, and he barely mustered a growl as he heard the clinks and felt the slides of fabric as Piers roughly threw his utility belt aside and yanked Redfield's pants open.

"The fuck, Nivans!"

But Chris wasn't fighting, his eyes blinking slow and heavy as the world repeatedly tilted and turned, finding his only anchor in the motion of Piers' warm body near his - the only solid hold where Piers' unrelenting hand and hips pinned him.

"You need this. Guessing for a long, long time. I'm gonna break you down completely, and you're going to piece yourself back the fuck together, Captain. Every. Damn. Piece. And we're going to win this. We're going to survive with a fuckload of other grateful survivors."

"Yeah, well, do whatever the hell you want."

Chris grunted, flexed as his stained pants and sweat-laced briefs were shoved down his thighs. The cool night air drifted over his bare ass, made his legs twitch and tense, his sensitive balls slapped with hard gravel as Piers shoved his soft cock up against his crack and ground hard into that hot, hairy flesh, forcing Chris' larger, unprepared body up against the wall.

Chris groaned, pleaded in a voice that was deep and raspy, unaware he was gradually pushing back as Pier's cock hardened, a thickening spear that throbbed and lengthened until it was pushing into, then up along, his muscled back. He could hear Nivans' grunts, felt his asscheeks shoved up together to give his subordinate more friction around his shaft. The air had cooled his skin, making his partner's dick fever hot where it shoved against him.

"Don't, dammit! We can't... ungh... we can't do this here!"

Piers pulled a gloved hand back and slapped hard at Chris' ass, watched that slack muscle ripple until it tightened, flexing round and hard. And, in harsh return, he leaned close, lips next to Chris' ear as he whispered, " _Shut it_."

Chris' fingers scraped along the wall as he tried to pull his gloved hands into fists, letting out a broken cry as Piers prodded his hole with the bulbous head of his cock, giving a few sweat-slickened nudges that allowed only the very tip to breach his hot opening.

"F-fuck... Use something, goddammit...!"

Chris' words were rough, but they were drowned in searing, submissive lust that made Piers lick at his chapped lips and start feeling around on his own utility belt. And what he grabbed was only a thick, first aid goop he'd used hundreds of times, but never for this. Not until now. Not until circumstances demanded it. And he pushed the cap off, held with one hand as he yanked his glove off the other with his teeth. The thick leather hit the ground, and he dumped a pile of the white, subtly medicinal smelling goo onto his fingers.

But as he stared at that ass before him, his own reddened cock bobbing eagerly at it, he bypassed the urge to prep the man. Instead, he smeared the makeshift lubricant thickly over his dick, frowning a bit at the unappealing globs of pale greenish-white covering his cock, dropping the opened bottle back to the spot he'd pulled it from - just in case.

"Alright, Captain. You're gonna be a fucking man and take my dick. I'm going to pound you until I cum, and if you cooperate, I'll get you off, too."

Chris felt like that voice was coming through waves, thick water that seemed to be filling his head as he leaned it against his upward forearm pressed to the wall, ass shamelessly pushing out towards Piers.

"Just do it!"

A command in its most broken form - breathless and weak and everything Piers had hoped it would be. He pushed slowly, slid up his crack a bit, taking firmer hold of his shaft to guide it back to that twitching hole. It puckered against him, firm resistance for several heartbeats that pulsed against his dickhead, groaning as that tight ring began to give and his tip slipped halfway in. But Chris grunted, tightened hard, forced Piers to pull out.

He swirled one of the larger dollops of cream back toward his tip, pressed again at his hole, this time able to ease in past his glans to the sound of Chris' breath hitching and his body beginning to tremble. The man was panting, and he eased out, watched some of the goop escape from that twitching ring of flesh.

His jaw clenched, and Nivans held his cock at the base as he pushed back in, sinking into that sweet, velvet encasing with eyes closed and mouth open. But he blinked his eyes open moments later, released himself and gripped Chris' naked, tense hips, smirking a little as he pulled back then shoved forward, harder and deeper than he had yet to dare.

Chris' back arched, fingernails leaving indents as they scraped in inch-long gouges from the sudden attack of sensation on his body, panting as he stiffened - his ass overly full, barely handling that thick meat buried too deep, too soon.

"Nivans...! God... fucking... dammit...!"

But suddenly Chris was rocking back, shoving even more of that dick up his ass before Piers could get a solid grasp on what had happened in those few numbing seconds before Chris had submitted, the big man panting harshly as his body begged to be fucked.

"Captain...!"

Piers hooked his fingers around those muscled dents of Chris' hips, fingers bruising as they pushed into muscle, gripping him hard as his own hips moved, rocking in and out in wet, sloppy thrusts. The sounds of flesh against flesh, flesh in and out of flesh, was tearing away at his control, the pleasure gripping tight along his shaft, trickling into his balls, fanning out in molten waves as he slammed in again and again to feed that rising pressure.

And Chris was still begging, pleading, finding enough power to shove back on those thrusts and force Piers deep into his bowels as his half-hard dick swung back and forth. He bit into his lip as that sensitive flesh bounced recklessly against his thighs as Piers fucked him harder and harder, Chris barely keeping his hips from the wall and his legs from buckling as Piers angled himself higher, deeper, stabbing into the one place that made his own cock finally ache into full hardness. He grunted, those shoving thrusts making his tip scrape into the wall he barely pushed back from, hissing with the too intense pleasure and pain of the burn of his ass and the abuse of his cockhead.

But all too soon Piers was letting out a muffled growl of triumph, arms practically wrapped around Chris' waist as he impaled him in a vicious frenzy before he was helplessly grasping at him, shoving his hips hard against his partner to reach as deep as possible inside before his own body shuddered.

He shot his seed in strong bursts, feeling it push forward and trickle back over his tip before he took an unsteady step back. His spent and overly slick dick slid out at the slight stumbling motion, little blobs of shit-flecked cum following shortly after as Chris' hole clenched and released, the mixture seeping out and sliding down his inner thighs.

And only now did Piers realize how heavy he was breathing, how fast his heart was thudding, staring at Chris' hunched back as his seed slid down his skin. And without a single pause, he tugged at Chris' heavy, slow body. He turned him, let him sink down to the cold, hard ground as he tried to catch his breath.

And then those brown eyes flickered up to him, stared, Chris' open lips dried to the point of cracking and tinged with a sweet little red spot of blood.

Piers dropped down, stared at him, his lips, his proudly erect dick. He leaned forward, kissed him, paid no mind to his own softened genitals hanging unashamed from his open fly. And he dropped further, didn't give a shit about the stink of guts, medicine or shit as he eagerly offered his throat to Chris' proud cock. Piers angled his lips over him and lowered, made him fuck his mouth until he felt him tremble, gasp, grip his head and choke him on his dick as Chris shot his own abrupt load straight down his throat.

"Nghh-aah!"

Chris forced him there, thrust up into his mouth until the last of his spasms subsided before falling back with another thud against the wall. And as he panted in the aftermath, he listened with a tinge of pride and vengeance as Piers hacked and gasped from the heavy, salty overflow of semen. And when Chris slit his eyes open, he saw the other man wiping his mouth, dripping cum like a whore from his chin, puddled beneath him.

"Do up my damn pants, Nivans."

Chris' voice was husky, strained, but when Piers looked up, the younger man's heart skipped a beat. Even if it seemed only a figment of his imagination, he'd seen that ghost of a smile. A small glimpse into the Chris that once was and that would be. With his own little grin, he cleaned up and tended to his Captain enough for them to get the hell out of there, knowing full well the retribution to be made against him once Chris recovered the next day.

He couldn't fucking ask for more.


End file.
